Greg Wietersheim
Greg Donald Wietersheim (August 15th, 2306 - ) is former chairman of the Moderate Party of Dorvik & Finance Minister, Senator for Largonia and former senior economist at the Commercial Bank of Largonia. He's part of the hard-liner faction of the party, advocating for free market economy, small & de-centralized government and social conservative values. Personal Life Greg Wietersheim was born into old aristocratic family in Valu, Largonia. His mother Elizabeth was a housewife, deeply religious & also contradictive personally whereas his father Charles was more moderate land owner who just wanted to make business & educate his children well. Despite the wealth of his family, Greg had to work long days in kale fields as his father wanted him to respect hard working. Greg's social contacts were mostly limited to the children of other upper class families as he had a home teacher instead of him going to public school. At the age of 13, his father sent him to private school at Paddock to get high quality teaching and "more national perspective" as he put it. Greg excelled in history, geography and psychology, but got weak grades at maths and foreign languages. In September 2325 he went to study economics at Paddock Business School and graduated in just two years as junior economist after which he got a job from local investment company. His father died at October 2329 and as Greg's old & weak mother Elizabeth couldn't take care of the lands anymore, they were sold for construction businesses and the money got from them secured her peaceful & financially secure oldness. Greg's mother died at February 2331, leaving hefty inheritance for Greg who was family's only child. He bought himself a fine villa from upper class district at Paddock and continued his job in investment business. At June 2331 he met 24-year old Jessica Edwards at local upper class party and started dating her, getting married in September 2331. However, the relationship didn't stand long and they broke up at July 2333. At September 2334 the company where Greg was working for went bankruptcy and he was left without a job but not for long. At January 2335 he got a new job from the Commercial Bank of Largonia, enterprises being main customers in addition to wealthy individuals. At April 2337 he met 34-year old Hilda Beckenbauer who he married after 9 month relationship with her in January 2338. The marriage was little bit longer than previous one, ending at May 2341 after much consideration of Hilda. At August 2342 Greg was promoted into senior economist. Political Life Wietersheim's political interest had started when he actively followed 2340 senate election campaigns, supporting ACPD canditate. At January 2343 he joined to form new party, the Moderate Party of Dorvik which was formally established at March 2343. Due to good knowledge of economics and determination, he was elected to party's county committee of Largonia at May 2344, becoming its chairman at next September and at January 2346 he was elected to Senate from Largonia. At Spring 2346 he was already made Minister of Science & Technology and at June he dared to challenge Carl Stohlberg at party secretary elections. Due to his good connections on party leadership and support within economic liberals, he got as many as 94 votes from 200 even though this was still a defeat for him. At June 2349 he lost election for vice chairman for incumbent Edwin Price but eventually replaced Carl Stohlberg as party secretary, beating his opponent Richard Baker. In January 2350 Wietersheim was made Minister of Trade & Industry and he has proposed various bills regarding competition of market and employment such as Post Privatization Act of 2351 and Energy Competition Bill of 2351. Greg Wietersheim is an expert in economic issues, but also determined politician full of confidence and energy. He doesn't avoid challenges or hard situations, right on the contrary he runs into and tries to solve them. Furthermore, Wietersheim is also master debater and can use brilliantly the body language. At 2352 party congress he was unanimously elected as new party chairman to replace Harper and next September introduced "New MPD" agenda for the future of the party. Wietersheim continued to present rightist economic but also a couple of social conservative bills for the senate but they were mostly unsuccesful due to DCMLU's NatPro's opposition. At March 2353 he represented his first budget & income tax proposals, being criticized as "cautious" as there were only 1,5 billion budget increases and 3,1 billion dolgar tax cuts. Despite of Wietersheims' determination and energy as party leader, more and more members got tired on his authoritarian leadership style and lack of compromising, and replaced him at December 2355 by more moderate Walther Clark. He's currently just a regular senator but if and when the MPD returns to government power, it's believed that Wietersheim will receive some portfolio. Criticism * Wietersheim's critics regard him as "sneaky opportunist" who acts behind the scenes and do anything to achieve power. They say that at Spring 2349 Wietersheim strongly promoted a joint cabinet with DCMLU & GC(VU) but when it failed he quickly changed his views and abandoned the cooperation, favouring coalition with ACPD & NatPro. At June 2349 party assembly he tried to replace vice chairman Edwin Price as the latter one was seen as relatively inactive & invisible leader in that time but Wietersheim failed in this. * Wietersheim has been accused of taking bribes from Kirlawan fascists at December 2342 so that the Commercial Bank of Largonia would grant them a huge loan without any financial guarantees. Wietersheim has outright denied these claims. * There are rumours that the reason why Jessica Edwards left Wietersheim at July 2333 was that he was violent towars her. However, there are no evidence what so ever to point this to be true. Category:Dorvish people